1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of networked computer. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method to control network devices using a palm sized, or otherwise reduced functionality, computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Palm sized computers, also referred to as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), are portable devices which perform an array of personal management tasks such as calendar management and address book storage. The adoption of palm sized computers has been rapid. Some palm sized computers are able to interface with conventional computing devices, such as PCs, on an as-needed basis. For example, palm sized computers such as 3Com's Palm Platform.TM. computers can upload personal appointments to a PC-based calendar.
Palm sized computers generally have the following characteristics. Relative to desktop and laptop computers, palm sized computers have limited processing, display and input capabilities. As a result of these limitations, palm sized computers do not run the same applications as desktop or laptop computers. Other limitations of palm sized computers include limited battery life and lower bandwidth communications with other devices.
One big advantage of palm sized computers is their portability. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to access desktop functionality from palm sized computers.